Narcillicus Harwilliger Neen
*Elf |class = Mage |kit = None |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 7 | reputation = | hit_points = 22 | xp_value = 1400 | thac0 = 18 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 4 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 11 | s_v_wand = 7 | s_v_polymorph = 9 | breath = 11 | s_v_spell = 8 | strength = 9 | dexterity = 13 | constitution = 12 | intelligence = 14 | wisdom = 11 | charisma = 8 | luck = | morale = 13 | breaking_point = 4 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Area East of Carnival | place = | coordinates = |items = *Knave's Robe *Dagger *Burning Hands scroll *Lightning Bolt scroll *Web scroll | gold = 38 }} Narcillicus Harwilliger Neen is a mage in the Valley of the Tombs area east of Carnival. He is researching methods for controlling gelatinous creatures. Depending on the dialog options you choose he may: *Leave. *Make a mistake casting his spell and run away, leaving you to fight 4 Green Slimes. *Attack you, with 2 Mustard Jellies under his control. Dialog "Come quickly, you are just in time for my experiment!" *1:-'I know enough about magical experimentation to know that I want no part of it. You are on your own, kind sir.' ::Offer a child wisdom, and he chooses folly. Offer a fish water and he chooses sand. May you gain in ignorance what you have lost in knowledge, friends. ::(and he leaves) *2:-What kind of experiment are you attempting? ::I believe I have developed a spell to empathically control any gelatinous creature and bend it to your will. Slimes, jellies, oozes, all of these things that foul the cook's cellar and the adventurer's dungeon can now be controlled and eradicated with an ease and efficacy never before seen in the history of the realms. It takes an entire hour to gain such control, but that time will be minimized with further experimentation, I am sure. In moments, that hour will be up for a small number of mustard jellies that I have released into the nearby woods. We shall soon bear witness to the results of my endeavor. :*1:-'Are you mad, experimenting on creatures and then releasing them into the wild before witnessing the spell's true effect?!' :::Rest your fears. I prepared thoroughly for the casting and could not have made a single mistake, unless... oh, my... The wording... The wording, I got it wrong! Rather than controlling them, I fear I have transformed them into a far greater menace: the dreaded green slime. Stay and fight them if you will but, whatever you do, do not let them touch you! :::(you fight: 4 Green Slimes, 65 xp ea., no reward) :*2:-'Fascinating. You must write this spell down for me that my party can make use of it in our adventures.' :::I have worked years for this and you seek its benefits in mere seconds? Nay, you not only seek them, you expect them! The spell is mine and you'll not take it from me! Come jellies, let us make our mark upon the world! :::(you fight: Narcillicus himself (1400 xp) and 2 Mustard Jellies (2000 xp ea.)) :::(rewards: Knave's Robe, scrolls of Burning Hands, Web and Lightning Bolt, 38 gp) Category:Image needed Category:Humans Category:Elves